Love Trust
by universebangtan
Summary: Jimin and Yoongi love each other, and love can forgive anything, right?
1. 1

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. The new clothes Yoongi bought me don't look that bad on me. I look ok, at least.

I go back to the living room where my boyfriend is waiting for me patiently. Yoongi, on the other hand, looks amazing, he could be using a paper bag and still look great. He's natural.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asks and I hum while nodding. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." I say as Yoongi kisses me on the top of my head.

We leave the house and get into Yoongi's car, heading towards Namjoon's.

Once we reach the place, Namjoon lets us in, and as we step inside, we are greeted by Hoseok and Seokjin.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Hoseok hugged us and lead us towards the couch.

We sat next to Seokjin who smiled at us and lit a cigarette.

"Jiminnie couldn't decide what to wear, he changed his outfit like five times." Yoongi explains and takes the cigarette Jin was offering him

"Oh, you look great Jimin." Hoseok smiles at me.

"Thanks." I say, but I know he's just saying that because he has to.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Just water will be ok, and you Jimin?"

"I'm ok, thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Namjoon goes to the kitchen and I look around the house.

The punch next to the tv Yoongi made a few weeks ago is no longer there but it has yet to be painted to fit with the rest of the wall.

I also notice there's a new carpet, probably because the other one had Hoseok's blood all over it and they couldn't care less to wash it, it was easier to get rid of it. Like everything else.

Jin suddenly gets up and opens a window, that way the smoke will leave the room and won't bother us- or at least me. I know he did it because I absolutely hate the smell, since I once said that, he always open the windows. I internally thank him for the nice gesture.

"How's school doing, Jimin? Last year, right?" Jin asks as Namjoon comes back with Yoongi's water and then sits in front of us, next to Hoseok.

"Yeah, it's actually really good, I just had a few exams and passed them all, so I'm doing great."

"Oh man, that's amazing. I miss the school days, don't you guys?" Jin asks and the two other nod.

"Those were some good times."

"But now comes the better ones," Yoongi speaks next to me. "we are actually getting signed guys, can you fucking believe it? And each one of us is going solo, i don't know how you did it Jin, but you are amazing."

"I told you I know some people." He jokes.

Yes, this is Yoongi's dream, as well as Namjoon's and Hoseok's. Being famous rappers is all they ever wanted, they already have fans from the rap battles they participate, but getting a contract with one of the most famous companies is something completely different.

This is what keeps me up at night the most, I love seeing my boyfriend's dreams come true, but the voices inside my head won't shut up, every night telling me how Yoongi will find someone better.

And I think it's true. He will eventually start meeting new, famous and more interesting people. I'm just Jimin.

Plain, ugly, boring Jimin.

I hear them talking about their goals and their future. They have it all planned, I just wish I could be a little bit like that and don't be someone who doesn't have a view not even for the tomorrow.

A few hours pass and we are finally heading back home.

The car ride is quiet as usual, his hand on my thigh and the music on but not loud. We don't live that far so we make it in just 10 minutes.

Once I get inside, I go right towards the room and I can feel Yoongi following me.

"Jimin? Aren't you hungry? I can make you something to eat. What would you like?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks anyways."

"Are you sure? Baby, you didn't eat anything at Namjoon's, at least drink something, please. I can make you coffee." He pleads and I sigh.

"Ok." Coffee will be alright, it's not that much since I didn't eat anything before. I follow him to the kitchen and wait.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok."

Yoongi sighs and gives me the cup of coffee he made. We seat on the table, facing each other.

"I was happy to see Hoseok again, it's been a while since we last saw him." He starts.

"Yeah, I missed him. Still can't believe he copied my hair colour, I'm gonna change it when he sleeps and make it green." I hear Yoongi laugh and it's beautiful.

"He would totally kill you if you do that."

"You wouldn't let him." I say, half joking, half saying the truth.

"You are right." He winks. "Anyways, blonde hair looks way better on you." I smile at the compliment and start drinking my coffee.

"You know, I've been thinking..." He starts and I look up.

"Mmm?"

"How about we adopt a cat?"

"Are you serious?" I look at him surprised, I've been asking him if we can get a cat for a couple of months now but he always refuse to the idea of it.

"Yes baby, I've already looked up a place to adopt, we can go tomorrow when you leave school."

"Oh my god, Yoongi. Thank you so much!" I get up and hug him as strong as I can. He just laughs and holds me, giving me a short kiss. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Sorry it took me a while to accept, but I thought you may want some company now that I won't be as much at home." He kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you, Yoongi."


	2. 2

"When I get my first pay I'm gonna go and get wasted." Namjoon says and Hoseok cheers.

"I was thinking about getting my own place, but getting wasted together and getting lost on the way back home sounds way better. My idea can wait." I roll my eyes at Hoseok's plans, how can you compare a new place to getting drunk? "What about you Yoongi?"

"I don't know."

"How come?" They look at me confused.

"Well, I haven't asked Jimin about it, we have yet to decided." I didn't expect to get my first pay so soon, none of us did, but while the guys have all this crazy ideas, I would like to ask Jimin what he wants.

"Dude, are you serious?" Namjoon laughs. "Come drink with us, Jimin can wait."

Jimin can wait. Absolutely not. Jimin can't wait and I won't make him wait for me.

"Joon, you know I don't drink anymore."

"Yoongi, it's our first pay, with our names under a company, you know what that means?" He looks at me incredulously. "We have to celebrate!"

"Then let's buy a cake and put candles on it. I'm not drinking and you know it." I say it with a light tone, but I'm really starting to get mad about this. He knows I don't drink anymore, why keep pushing it?

"Alright, alright" he says and puts he's hands up. "I'm sorry. I really like that idea anyways."

"Huh?"

"The one with the cake and candles? It sounds great." He shrugs.

"Yes! We can invite our close friends. I like it." Hoseok says, I know he's trying to make things less tense and I'm thankful for that.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go." I say looking at the time in my iPhone.

"Where to? It's so early." Hoseok says checking the hour. It's almost 1 pm and Jimin leaves at 1:15 pm, so I might as well get going in case there's traffic.

"Me and Jimin are getting a cat, so I'm picking him up from school."

"A cat?" Namjoon snorts. "Poor little thing, I hope Jimin takes good care of it, because it would be a lost case in your hands." The both laugh and I just roll my eyes, waving my hand and leaving.

Twenty minutes later I park in front of Jimin's school and he hurriedly gets inside. I give him a look but he doesn't look at me.

"Hi baby." I say softly and start driving.

"Hi."

"How are you? How was your day?" I try. I expected him to be really enthusiastic because of the cat, but something is definitely off.

"It was fine, you know, just homework and teachers. I'm okay." I hear him talking but his voice is low, almost a whisper.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just fought with Jungkook, it was over something stupid. Don't worry about it."

We come to a stop and I turn towards him. He's looking at the window and I put a hand in his thigh, squeezing it a bit.

"Why don't you invite him over? I can stay at Seokjin's for the night. Have a talk with him, you are best friends after all."

He looks at me and I see his eyes were getting watery, I pull him by the back of his neck and give him a quick kiss before starting to drive again.

"Ok, I will do that." He sniffs. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby. Now let me see your beautiful smile and let's go meet the new member of our family." And finally he's smiling.

Jimin has the most beautiful smile in the whole world.

Just watching him makes me feel at peace. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I don't deserve him and yet here he is. He makes me happy.

Not to long later we arrive at the pet store where we are going to get the cat. Or well, Jimin's cat. I'm not really a fan of animals, but this is something he really wants and I just can't let myself keep saying no to it.

40 minutes and 7 cats later, Jimin finally chose his furry friend, an adult female named Prin. The cat absolutely loves him, she wouldn't stop following him everywhere and meowing at him.

I paid for everything we needed while looking at Jimin and Prin. He has the biggest smile I have seen in months, he looks absolutely happy.

Once at home I set up everything I bought for the cat and look at Jimin from the kitchen's entrance. He's sitting on the couch with the cat, petting Prin. I feel my heart flutter at the scene.

"Jimin," I call and he looks at me, smiling. "I love you."

He smiles wide and says, "I love you too, Yoongi. Thank you."

I head to our bedroom and text Jin, asking if I can stay at his house for the night. I know he will say yes, so while I wait for his answer, I look for a bag and put just some clothes on it, to change the day after.

Once I'm over my phone beeps.

**Jinnie**

**Can I stay at your place tonight?**

_Sure thing_

_Why?_

_Did you and Jimin fight?_

**Nono**

**He's having Jungkook over**

**So you know**

**Since he doesn't like me I said to Jimin I would be out for the night**

_Oooh okay then_

_Yeah you can stay_

_You have the keys so just tell me when you are nearby_

**K. Thanks**

"Jiminnie? Baby, I'm leaving now, is Jungkook coming already?" I said going to the living room and getting closer to him.

"Yes, he will be here in twenty minutes, his mom is dropping him by."

"Okay, there's some left overs from today on the fridge, but I also left some money on the bedroom, in case you wanna buy something."

"Alright. Thank you, Yoongi." He smiles and I lean down to kiss him.

"Anything for you." I smile at him and leave towards the front door. "Call me if you need anything, see you tomorrow." He nods and makes the cat wave with his paw.

"Bye, we love you!" I laugh as I leave the house.


End file.
